Aspects of the disclosure relate to computer software, computing devices, and computing technology. In particular, some aspects of the disclosure relate to computer software, computing devices, and computing technology for aggregating split payments using a settlement ecosystem.
Conventionally, when a group of people participate in an event, a service, or a purchase of a product, a retailer or a merchant provides a single bill to the group of people and expects the group of people to figure out how to settle their share of the bill. Oftentimes, a person within the group pays for the total bill with his or her payment device (e.g., a credit card, a debit card) and seeks repayment from others within the group. As different people may owe different amounts to the payer and may repay the payer using different payment methods, it may be difficult for the payer to keep track of payments owed by different people in the group.
Various embodiments of the invention address these and other issues, individually and collectively.